September First
by siriussblackx
Summary: She was supposed to be a Slytherin. It was in her blood, her destiny…yet as soon as the sorting hat touched a hair on Daxia Lestrange's head it shocked the entire Great Hall for the second time in the day by shouting 'GRYFFINDOR'. Sirius x OC. James x Lily
1. Welcome Home

September First 1977 was crisp and sunny, a surprise for the inhabitants of Kings Cross Station, and, as usual, Platform 9 ¾ was crowded. Smoke billowed from the awaiting train, curling gently around the gathering people, as owls hooted loudly to one another. Groups of teenagers chattered noisily, laughs lighting up their faces as stories from summer passed through their lips. Trunks were loaded onto the train's last compartment, older students smiling down to the younger, smaller ones as they helped to lift and to point in the right directions.

"You didn't!"

The gathering of girls was easy to spot. Clearly old hands at experiencing a September First they were relaxed and comfortable; their laughs were loud and carefree as they dumped their trunks and owls, discarding of their trolleys before making their way down the platform. They had bid their goodbyes to their families before leaving their homes, meeting up to make the journey to Kings Cross for the last time together.

The girl in the middle turned to glance across to her exclaiming friend, her long dark hair was flying around her face as her hazel eyes rolled in annoyance "Bloody first years," she grumbled as she almost tripped over a nervous looking, very very short, eleven year old "As if September first wasn't hectic enough!"

"Careful Daxia," The redhead to her left, dodging around more eleven year olds with the skill only a seventh year could have perfected, began as the group of four friends pushed their way through the crowds packing the platform "Your Slytherin is showing!" she teased with a wide and cheeky grin. A few parents of said eleven year olds glared to the girls as they caught up loudly over the heads of their children.

Daxia Lestrange paused (forcing an emotional September First newbie-parent to knock into her back) to send Lily Evans a scowl. Everyone on the planet (especially ones residing in Hogwarts for most of the year) knew that if there was one thing Daxia hated more than anything (including a packed Platform 9 ¾) it was her heritage. It was only down to the fact that the two girls had been best friends for almost the entirety of the six years they had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, meeting on that very platform as nervous eleven year olds themselves, which allowed Lily to get away with such comments.

Although, to look at and to know, the two girls seemed incompatible they had quickly found they understood one another; their beds residing beside one another in the dorm and their senses of humour complemented the other's as did their study techniques. Lily could get away with jokes that others couldn't while Daxia could tease Lily without suffering any consequences.

"Oh shush Lily!" Another of the group was exclaiming as she managed to bound gracefully ahead of her friends, walking backwards so she was able to face them as she spoke "I need to hear more from Dax!...A _muggle_?!"

Daxia smirked over to Adiya (as a parent sent them another disapproving look), a blonde and beautiful Californian adopted into the group soon after her emigration back in their third year. She had shuffled in behind the first years, more nervous than the smaller kids around her as she took in the spectacular scene that was The Great Hall. She had never been to a wizarding school before, her mother (who was a witch) had taken on the role of her tutor when they were shipped off to America when her father (a muggle) had received a promotion just before her third birthday. Sitting down on the stool in front of the entire school, after having to endure a speech from the headmaster explaining her situation, she had glanced around the faces as she chewed on her bottom lip. One of the tables burst into applause when the hat on her head called out " _GRYFFINDOR_!" and she'd hopped down from the front of the hall to join her fellow third years. The redhead to her left had welcomed her warmly while the girl with the dark hair and long curls had rolled her eyes, turning to whisper something to a ridiculously handsome boy sat on her left.

The rest, as is said, was history.

Arching her eyebrows Daxia nodded a confirmation; it hadn't taken her long to warm to the girl with the American tinted British accent "Mother was so impressed she sent me to live with Mary for the rest of the summer!" She chuckled as she sent the fourth and final member of their group, Mary Macdonald, a wink "It would have been Lily's but taking me away from the muggle-boy by sending me to a muggle _born_? Not even my dear old mum would fall for that one!" She joked nudging a sighing Lily's arm. As one of the oldest and most noble pureblood families the Lestrange family would rather Daxia commit murder and live out the rest of her days in wizarding prison Azkaban than be associated with non-magical folk.

"So; I love your new hair Mary!" Lily commented as the friends piled into the Hogwarts Express. Over summer Mary had figured out a way to charm her short blonde hair into a longer, curled style, framing her pretty features perfectly while managing to provide Lily with the perfect change of subject away from Daxia's controversial family.

Though their bond remained unbreakable Daxia's family had always been a slight barrier within their friendship; Lily, as a muggleborn, could never be invited over to stay at her friend's home, she couldn't meet her family or attend the parties they put on each year. Continually fighting for their friendship neither girl allowed the barrier to break them apart though, with her constant rebelling against their beliefs, it had ruined Daxia's relationship with her family.

"Thanks," Mary replied almost unsurely, fingertips brushing along the base of her hair, as the four girls finally found an empty compartment. The fourth, and final, Gryffindor girl was the quieter one of the group, talented with her studies (both practical and theoretical) and motherly toward her friends she was known as the mediator in the group. She kept the other girls grounded, her and Lily sorted out their study schedules and handed out the best advice "I was pretty nervous about doing it – Dax nearly had to practically hold my wand for me – but I do think it suits me."

"I kept telling her how Ben won't know what hit him!" Daxia winked, referring to Mary's yearlong on-off relationship with Benji Fenwick, a fellow Gryffindor seventh year, causing her to narrow her eyes and reach over to pinch a smirking Daxia. Mary may have been known as the quiet one to people on the outside but she was really anything but; she never stood for any shit whether it be directed at her or her friends.

The girls found themselves falling easily into relaxed conversations after that, once the busy hustle of the platform (along with the initial catching up and teasing) was over with, as they hopped onto the train and settled into their seats. Though they had all managed to catch up over the holidays – whether it be on days out all together or meeting up in pairs – they still managed to find an awful lot needed to be discussed.

"I want to take pictures this year by the way!" Lily announced with an exclaim of excitement. Turning in her seat she reached into her bag, pulling out a bulky and heavy looking contraption almost proudly.

Daxia allowed a loud gasp to fill her lungs as she reached out to grab the black box "That's one of them… _things_!" she exclaimed before groaning in protest as Lily held it away from her grabby fingers.

"Tell me what it's called and you can have a look," the redhead smirked as Daxia pouted "C'mon Dax, you're taking Muggle Studies at N.E.W.T. level this year!"

"Because I thought _you'd_ hel-Polaroid camera _ha_!" she suddenly grinned, a wave of inspiration hitting her, as she grasped onto the contraption. She turned it over in her hands a few times with a look of puzzlement as Lily explained how she was going to scrapbook their seventh, and final, year in the castle the muggle way to accommodate her family (who still weren't entirely keen on the moving wizard pictures Lily brought home…especially her elder sister; Petunia).

Just as Daxia began to complain about the camera being a lot less interesting than she was expecting a loud crash outside the door of their compartment caught a hold of her attention. Craning her neck she smiled knowingly, an inkling of who could possibly be the cause of the noise placing her into an even better mood.

"Ladies!" A loud voice greeted as the door flung open and four boys toppled into the compartment, trailing behind them with a spring in his step and an eyeroll toward his dorm-mates was Benji Fenwick sitting beside Mary with a welcome kiss to the temple.

Daxia let out an exclaim of delight, throwing the camera back to an irritated looking Lily, as she jumped to her feet. As friends went she _adored_ her girl-friends; they advised, ranted, gossiped and giggled. Her odds of surviving life at home would have dropped considerably if it hadn't been for Lily Evans, Adiya Bell and Mary MacDonald let alone her academic career at Hogwarts. They helped her keep her head; they listened to her 'brilliant' ideas and assisted in either carrying them out or persuading her to take a different path depending on the situation.

But there had always been something missing when she hung around with the girls.

That was where the guys came in; Gryffindor house's (in)famous Marauders. _They_ hexed, pranked and laughed until their sides ached. _They'd_ helped with her confidence to pull away from her family's strict pureblood rules and regulations, to act how _she_ wanted to act. They taught her that being herself was okay and to not give a single shit about other people's opinions on her (while hexing them or getting your own back in a more creative manner of course).

Being a part of two different friendship groups had always been exhausting for Daxia. She knew they would get along and found it ridiculous that they weren't just one big set; they'd _rule_ the Gryffindor common room if they would just get along.

She had been trying her hardest to pull the girls together with the boys ever since their friendships became well established in their second year, finding her success slowly. As Adiya and she joined the Quidditch team in their fourth year the blonde was able to get to know James (team member since the previous year) away from his Marauder pals allowing them to become quite the trio within their practises and team meets. In succeeding years Adiya not only found herself getting to know the other boys but ranting on daily about how James (who had received the badge in his fifth year) was the best Quidditch captain Gryffindor had ever seen.

Along with Adiya Mary, who had to put up with the boys as her boyfriend's extended friendship base and dorm-mates, found them to be 'charming and funny'. She laughed when they told jokes, gasped along with their dramatics and looked forward to whatever stories they would arrive with at the breakfast table.

It had only really been Lily who was yet to come around fully. On a good day she would silently roll her eyes while holding back her secret amusement, she'd study with Remus and Peter, tease Sirius and laugh with James. On a bad day, specifically around exam time when the boys were at their most annoying, her continual bickering (though they called it banter) with James, Marauders co-leader (and for whom Lily was the perfect girl) (in his and Daxia's eyes anyway), and lack of patience for the other boys drove them all crazy.

September first, it would seem, was one of those bad days.

"Where have you _beeeen_?" Daxia exclaimed with a friendly arm punch directed toward _her_ favourite Marauder, Sirius Black, as he collapsed into the seat beside her. Effortlessly handsome as he lounged across the train's seat all she could do was roll her eyes and laugh at him as he sent a grin to some passing third years out of the compartment window. As the girls exchanged blushes and giggles he turned to face his friend.

"Busy my dear Daxia," Sirius winked as he nudged her with his shoulder adding " _Oi!_ " As James practically fell over him to head across to speak to Lily about their upcoming Head Boy and Girl meet with the prefects. Both sensing the red head's fiery mood Daxia and Sirius exchanged smirks and moved further away from their friends.

"Alri' Evans?" James was smiling broadly as he sat, ruffling his already messy hair "Good summer?"

Lily, glancing up from where she was inspecting the previously chucked Polaroid camera, glared his way "Are we really going to continue _this_ into our seventh year Potter?"

Shrugging innocently James replied "I was just going to ask if you were ready to go to the meeting," seeming unusually unfazed and unprovoked as he turned to send Daxia and Sirius, his right hand woman and man, a grin "Plus that's not what she was saying over the holidays!"

As the train roared on through the countryside near their destination a bark of a laugh left Sirius, Lily jumped to her feet to head to their meet and Daxia's eyebrows arched in surprise.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" James Potter was exclaiming as the four Marauders strolled through the doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He'd survived the first head student meet, ordered a few prefects around and managed to escape the Hogwarts Express to catch up with his friends before Lily Evans could retaliate to his appointment in any way possible.

To his left Sirius Black sent him a smirk, burying his hands into the pockets of his black trousers as he spotted Remus Lupin glancing to the younger students looking up to the four Marauders, ducking his head out of their eyeline "Hey, are you _ever_ gunna own those awesome scars of yours Moony?" Sirius asked with a slight whine as he sidestepped around James to nudge Remus with his elbow before continuing enviously "I wish I had _visible_ scars."

Remus rolled his eyes, absently scratching the largest of his scars running along his hairline "Shut up Padfoot," he tutted unable to hide his smile.

"I'm serious!" Sirius exclaimed, winking towards his friends at the similarity between the word and his name (Peter Pettigrew being the only of the three to laugh) (it was only the billionth time Sirius had used the joke since their first year) "I think they'd add to my rugged good looks, it's a pity that whenever I'd rebel against my family or put myself in _other_ danger-" this time he aimed his over exaggerated wink towards Remus "-everyone always aims for my body! Just _one_ scar that's all I ask!"

"I'll be giving you that scar in a minute," James laughed as he shoved his best friend's shoulder. He knew Sirius was just trying to make Remus feel better about the additional scarring he'd acquired over the holidays but loudly talking about the trouble they put themselves into in the crowded entrance hall was never a good idea. Residing in the back of his mind, along with the worries of exposing their antics, was the incident at the beginning of their summer; finally sick of his family and their values Sirius had made the move into the Potters' a permanent one. He had arrived bruised and battered but soon buried his feelings about the whole thing beneath his jokes and sarcasm.

"Nice cardigan Black!"

"Bugger off Dax!" he called after the short, grinning dark haired girl darting passed the Marauders to go to change into her Hogwarts uniform before any of their professors noticed "Looking good Evans," he grinned towards the redhead trailing after his friend, as if bugging the new head girl on their fleeting meet with them on the Hogwarts Express hadn't been enough.

James glanced after the two girls with a sigh before noticing Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and deputy head of the school, waving him over "Looks like our favourite head of year wants a word with the new head boy," he grinned winking towards his eye rolling professor as he straightened out his robes "Try to not get into too much trouble without me," he added grinning towards his friends as he tapped Sirius on the shoulder with the back of his hand "I mean it!"

"Us?" Sirius called back with a laugh, sending a wave and a grin of his own towards his unimpressed looking professor "Get in _trouble_? Don't know what you're on about Prongs!"

* * *

"If it was nothing why didn't you tell me?"

Lily sighed as she and a smirking Daxia wandered into the Great Hall for the welcome feast. The dark haired girl hadn't stopped smirking and interrogating from the station (where they had posed for their first picture of the year alongside Ravenclaw friends; Hestia Jones and Marlene Branson) all the way up to the castle.

"Come on Lilypad! You can tell me!"

"Stop calling me that!" Lily groaned as the duo took their seats at the Gryffindor tale (late due to a meeting between Professor McGonagall and the two head students meaning Daxia left changing into her robes until they were in the castle). The only thing Lily hated more than Daxia finding out about her childhood nickname was _James Potter_ had heard it being used and took to using it himself when he was feeling particularly irritating. To her annoyance hearing it slip from _his_ mouth caused some unnecessary stomach flips and lightheaded-ness she'd rather not think about.

"Oh you love it," Daxia waved off in a hushed tone as Headmaster of Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore welcomed the new first years "So; you, James and a warm summer's eve-"

"He decided to show up at my place – Petunia was thrilled as you can imagine – after _you_ told him I got head girl," She rushed in a whisper (Daxia knew it'd somehow be _her_ fault) "We hung out for a few days and talked about what our duties this year would be…nothing more, nothing less!"

The finality in her tone made Daxia both back down and smirk in amusement. It seemed her hard work was almost complete.

Slumping against the tabletop as the exhaustion of September first took a hold of her she allowed a wide smile to stretch across her face as the most delicious looking collection of foods appeared of the serving plates before her. Glancing up across the table she sent a twitch of her eyebrow to a smirking Sirius. Peter Pettigrew, final member of the Marauders, pulled his tongue out towards her just as Adiya and Remus burst into hysterical giggles at whatever story James was telling in an animated manner.

It was good to be home.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

This is a little canon information mixed with some AU, I've had Daxia's character and story in my mind since the day after OoTP came out tbh so as JK Rowling is releasing more information about this era I try to add it in.

You can also catch me at - .com


	2. Two of a Kind

Daxia, full of questions and teasing quips, hadn't had the chance to speak to either of her two friends about their secretive summer once the feast was over. As soon as they'd taken their last bites of their delicious desserts Lily and James had been ushered away with Remus and the other prefects by head of Gryffindor house; Professor McGonagall.

Instead of continuing on with her interrogations (as there was no way she was believing there was no more than that) Daxia found herself linking one arm through Sirius's and another through Peter's (while Mary disappeared off to find Benji and Adiya skipped ahead to catch up with a few of the Hufflepuff girls) before beginning the trek up to their common room. Speaking the password Sirius had discovered from James to the not so welcoming portrait guarding the door to the room, The Fat Lady, they soon found themselves collapsing in front of the fire in their usual seats.

The cosy common room looked as it always had. No matter how hard the Hogwarts House Elves worked it always seemed… _slouchy_ and, although they were the first inhabitants of the large circular room (after the new first years dropped off by the fifth year prefect earlier on), it already looked lived in and homely. Blankets and cushions were strewn haphazardly over the sofas while the fire crackled in welcome; the lights dimmed accordingly and depending on the inhabitant's wishes. Out of all the rooms in the castle it was the one which felt the most like home to the group of friends.

Remus joined them a short while later full of stories involving the naivety of the first years and Lily reprimanding James for taking advantage with his over exaggerated tales of the castle and its ghostly inhabitants. They snuggled beneath blankets and called out welcomes to arriving younger students.

They sat around the fire for what felt like hours, happy to be back in the castle, back being together as a group as they laughed and speculated about a possible development in the James and Lily relationship (leading on to other possible romances; Dumbledore and McGonagall? _Nah she's too young for him!_ The Gryffindor ghost Nearly Headless Nick and the Ravenclaw ghost The Grey Lady? _Nick would never!_ Peeves the Poltergeist and the caretaker's cat Mrs. Norris? _Ah the wizarding world's Romeo and Juliet_ ).

They retired to bed one by one with yawns, stretches and wishes of sweet dreams until, with the room only dimly lit by the crackling fire, it was just Daxia left. She lay, curled around a cushion on her favourite armchair, fast asleep. Her dark curls shone despite the shadows falling over her tired form. Not even Lily, arriving back from the many meetings later than expected, had dared to wake her and send her up to bed.

Due to this exhaustion following a busy September first (it was seriously a good job she had never received a _prefects_ badge let alone a head girl's badge) she was unable to sense the boy quietly creeping up behind her. If she _had_ caught wind of what was happening along with the prank to follow he was positive that not even he would have had the bravery to creep any closer.

Instead he had been given the opportunity to take full advantage of her peaceful slumber and he wasn't going to waste it.

Sirius Black straightened up slowly, holding his breath to ensure there was nothing to wake his best friend. Pausing for a second he found a fond grin appearing on his lips as he glanced down to her; a vulnerable, peaceful Daxia was a rare sight.

Y'know; as well as being pretty damn proud of himself for getting this far.

She stirred in her sleep and he jumped to attention. Quickly reaching for his wand he mumbled something beneath his breath and a shot of water burst from the end of his wand tip as he leant over the back of her armchair.

Spluttering in shock she jumped awake, stumbling to her feet with her own wand clutched tightly in her hand "That was pathetic!" She called after his quickly retreating form. As, laughing loudly, he ran up towards the boys' dorms her immediate anger evaporated into sheer determination "I'll get you back Black!"

* * *

"Did I hear you shouting last night?"

Daxia's eyebrows arched as she glanced up from the Charms textbook she was shoving into her bag to the questioning Lily. It was the next morning, first day back to their lessons, and she was already on the receiving end of a typical Lily Evans look. Consisting of furrowed eyebrows and a tilt of her head it was a look mainly reserved for Daxia and any over confident fourth years to bring them down a peg or two.

Totally ignoring the look, as usual, an amused grin lit up Daxia's face "Oh y'know," She replied a spring in her step as she and Lily rounded a corner and headed towards breakfast in the great hall "Black being Black by dousing me with water as I slept by the fire. The usual."

The look evolved with a roll of emerald green and a long lasting sigh "You two aren't going to start your stupid prank war up again are you?" She groaned, not wanting to be caught up in the middle _again_ , as the duo took their seats between Adiya and Mary. She still had the scars, both mental and physical, from the last time Daxia and Sirius decided a prank war was the right way to go. Staying up late to perfect transfigurations (as those were Sirius and James' strong points therefore their biggest threat) and brewing potions (to shrink, change colour and grow hair among many, _many_ other things) meant their previous year had been pretty sleepless and full of work despite their lack of exams.

"Because it _is_ our N.E.W.T. year," Daxia yawned loudly as Lily continued to speak. The redhead was the most dedicated to their studies out of the group of girls; being a muggleborn she always found their subjects incredibly interesting and continuously dived right in to learn as much about this new world as possible. She had never understood why her mates weren't as intrigued by it all as she was; everything was so fascinating and she always wanted to learn more "You and Sirius should really be studying not thinking up pranks to pull on one another. Plus I would really, _really_ like to have some sleep this year."

Daxia narrowed her eyes "You used to be fun Evans," She grumbled; along with keeping up to date with her work Lily had always made time to have fun with her friends. Even before their sixth year they'd been the ones to charm the Marauders' wizarding chess set to make it impossible for anyone to win, they'd charmed James's hat a few winters previous to shrink every time he put it on to convince him his head was _actually_ inflating; they'd done everything and anything to extract revenge on the boys for whenever they caused trouble for them "It's _because_ of N.E.W.T. year that we need our prank war!" she continued on in her and Sirius's defence as Adiya sent her a supportive grin.

She had known the blonde would be the only one who would fully support any mentioning of repeating the previous year's antics. Being one of only three members left on the Quidditch team (after the others had graduated the previous year) she was one of the few people who had been able to hang around with and properly get to know the Marauders on their 'days off', chilling with Daxia and James in the changing rooms as she listened to Sirius and Peter attempt to give James over dramatic and useless tactic advice while Remus read out facts about the game to irritate their friend. Whereas Lily had always been interested in revenge when the boys did something to her first Adiya continually whispered prank suggestions to Daxia when she knew the boys weren't listening before sitting back and basking in the hilarity when it all worked out.

"Anyway," Daxia began after a few moments of silence "We need friendship and laughs these days, especially-"

"Dax," Mary warned from Daxia's other side, sat with the seventh years were very impressionable and innocent first and second years hanging on to every word the older girls were saying. After the prefects meeting the following day Remus, Lily and James had arrived back with the orders to try and not scare the younger students with news from the outside wizarding world. If there was any news (which wasn't rumour) they needed to know they would be told by teachers.

Lily nodded in agreement as Daxia smiled apologetically "Don't worry," she whispered to a particularly worried looking girl, glancing up to the head girl with wide eyes "It's all rumours anyway."

Adiya glanced back to Daxia as Lily bowed her head to read over her own charms book. As much as they all _wished_ it was rumours the recent inclination of the attacks and killings reported in the Daily Prophet newspaper seemed to prove otherwise. Outside the comforting, protective walls of Hogwarts there seemed to be a storm brewing. A storm led by a powerful dark wizard and his gang of equally evil followers.

Their first lessons of the year provided healthy distractions for the four girls; none of which were eager to continue a conversation on the wizarding war so soon after their Hogwarts reunion. Notes were taken, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor (an ex-auror named Remy) (the seventh DADA teacher the seventh years had been introduced to in as many years) was welcomed and the Marauders (messing around in the back of the room; Sirius falling from his chair numerous times while James, Remus and Peter laughed loudly) were ignored. Mainly the new syllabus for their final year in the school was introduced; expectations were set and the fear of exams was placed.

With a scrambled brain filled with numerous lectures on the importance and severity of the year ahead Daxia led her group of friends outside once they had eaten lunch. A free afternoon spent in the crisp September air before they were snowed under too much homework to move was exactly what they needed; especially on the rare sunny Scotland day they had the luck of experiencing.

Fortunately for them the four Marauders had rushed from the classroom and had already managed to secure their regular spot beneath their favourite tree in the grounds. Just as their place in the common room the tree was a regular residence for the group of friends. A comfortable spot close enough to the castle to run and hide from any oncoming rain yet far enough away from prying professor eyes if they were up to something they weren't supposed to be.

James Potter, hair messy and glasses slightly off centre, was stood before Sirius, Remus and Peter clearly telling and retelling over exaggerated stories from his summer in an attempt to entertain his friends with a wide handsome grin stretched across his face as the girls all wandered over. Throwing a snitch – stolen from Hogwarts Quidditch supplies a few years previous – up into the air before pulling off a miraculous diving catch to retrieve it as he spoke. Peter was sat against the tree adding comments here and there, his eyes never leaving the winged golden ball, while Sirius rolled his eyes and corrected the two of them and Remus remained buried in his book.

"What the hell are you doing with _that_?" Daxia questioned loudly and irritably, her eyes narrowing in anger as they wandered closer. As seeker on the Gryffindor team she was more than unimpressed to see James, a chaser, messing about with the Golden Snitch again.

Plus; she had been the one to steal it back in their fourth year therefore it was _hers_.

James smirked as he shoved the ball into his pocket "Not even sorry Dax," He called back with a wink adding "Evans," as a welcome to the girl on Daxia's right hand side subtly (well as subtle as he _could_ be) reaching up to tame his hair while attempting to hide all evidence of the stolen Quidditch ball.

From his position stretched across the grass (not caring if he was getting wet from the dew) Sirius raised his arm in a lazy welcome, a smirk stretching across his lips when his eye locked with his best friend's "Oh, hey Dax."

Forgetting to bask in the amusing spectacle that was James Potter attempting to entice a cold and tired Lily Evans into a conversation Daxia narrowed her eyes. Bounding over to where he was sitting with Remus she ruffled Sirius's long dark hair in her own version of a welcome.

"Whoa! Hey!" He exclaimed trying to bat her away, jumping to his feet to move away from her and rectify what she'd ruined "You messed my hair up!" He whined one eye on the group of Ravenclaw sixth year girls who had been 'walking past' ever since he and the boys had taken their usual spots.

"Wow I wish I could say I was sorry Sirius," replied Daxia in a loud over-acting tone, irritatingly shrugging as she sat herself down on the emerging roots of the large tree beside an amused looking Remus, leaning back against the trunk.

Sirius glared down to her with narrowed eyes. The vulnerable, peaceful _asleep_ Daxia was long gone "I swear to Merlin Dax," he sighed "I really hate you sometimes."

"Why? Did I ruin your chance of _finally_ getting some?" she teased with a wink "Anyway; you don't, I know you don't," she added as he flopped down on the grass beside her with a scowl, a sigh and a misaimed punch toward her knee (smacking his knuckles on the root beside her and complaining loudly while she continued unaffected) "I'm your best friend, whether you like it or not, after Mr. Ego over there," she paused for a second to nod over to where James and Lily were actually having a conversation (something she would be finding all about later) "And you love me."

Sirius rolled his eyes, unable to stop the smile on his lips as he glanced across to her while she shuffled over to begin reading Remus's book over his shoulder. She may be irritating and, on times, scary but she really was his best friend.

After meeting James on the Hogwarts Express that very first September First Daxia was the only person he had encountered in which he felt some sort of connection to in their initial week in the castle.

Sure both James and he had introduced themselves to Remus and Peter, the two boys they had found themselves sat beside after their sorting (who the overly friendly eleven year old James had dragged into a conversation as soon as they'd sat down), but he had always been scared there was some kind of judgement there in the background. The Black family were as old and as notorious as the Lestrange family in the wizarding world as supporters of the dark arts and dedicated members of Slytherin House. _Everyone_ knew and _everyone_ judged.

James had pushed it all aside with ease (not being one to conform to society, preferring to judge a person on themselves rather than their blood status or family history) and Remus and Peter followed suit, especially after the sorting, but there were many in Gryffindor who didn't understand at all. To them he was a Black, unwelcome in their house and a danger to be around, particularly in his first few weeks in the common room.

That was when Daxia came in.

* * *

 _A shaky breath left the tiny, dark haired girl staring up to the portrait of The Fat Lady. Tugging on slightly too long sleeves she mumbled the password, almost wishing it was wrong or too quiet to be heard._

 _As the keeper of the Gryffindor common room sent her a warm smile she granted her access. Nerves tightened her chest as she took a second to breathe before stepping through the hole behind the portrait. It would be the first time she had entered the room alone (without her new, judgement free, awesome best friend; Lily Evans) since the sorting hat had blurted out which house she was to be inducted into for her seven years at Hogwarts._

 _The whispers began as soon as she was spotted._

"That's _the Lestrange girl!"_

" _Why is she here?"_

" _I think the sorting hat's losing its touch."_

" _Everyone knows a girl like her belongs in Slytherin!"_

 _With her fingers curled into tight fists she was ready to run. An existence sharing a stall with the ghost of the girls' loos, Moaning Myrtle, was much more appealing than seven years of glares and whispered judgements._

 _That was when he walked in. A fellow first year who was destined for Slytherin. Another who had, instead, been placed into the 'welcoming' arms of Godric Gryffindor by the sorting hat._

 _Sirius Black._

 _Taller, more agile and with a family who practised a tad more Dark Magic than her own Sirius Black was almost un-bully-able. Their fellow class and housemates left him alone. He didn't have to put up with the whispers and the finger pointing like she constantly did._

" _Hey!" He suddenly exclaimed. Her heart jumped in a panic until she glanced up to see it wasn't her he was shouting to but_ _them_ " _Leave her alone okay?" He had rolled his eyes as the other students mumbled their agreements in a non committal manner. "Hi," He had continued with a warm smile on his face once he had turned to face her "I'm Sirius."_

" _Daxia," She replied staring up to him with admiration in her eyes. As someone destined to be ignored and pushed aside by her family (especially after the one letter she had received from her mother since her sorting) she couldn't believe how confident he could be in himself._

" _Coming to join us?" He asked motioning to where three boys – who she recognised from her lessons as James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew – were sat chatting leisurely._

 _Knowing Lily was going to be a while writing and sending a letter back home Daxia smiled "Yeah sure."_

* * *

Sirius looked up from where he was now lay to see Daxia had moved on to annoying Lily. The two girls seemed to be having some sort of heated debate over something written in one of the latter's textbooks.

He smiled to himself; remembering the shy girl he had first met in the common room. Looking back he couldn't help but compare the eleven year old Daxia with this loud mouth, over confident, prank pulling and hex shooting seventeen year old version they all knew, loved and, sometimes, feared.

He had created a monster and there was not even a tiny bit of it that he regretted. He couldn't imagine his life without Daxia in it one way or another; both unwanted by their pure-blood crazy families and wanting to fight for a different side to them (not that, he hoped, it would even come to that).

It had almost been like they had been brought together by fate; not that he would admit that out loud to _anyone_. She was the only one, apart from James, who was able to see the real him. Not the over-cocky ladies' man full of sarcastic remarks or flirty banter but the scared boy who'd turned up on the Potters' doorstep after running away from his abusive home, the boy who looked to his friends as his family and would fiercely protect them against _anything_.

They were two of a kind and he liked it.

* * *

Across from Sirius Daxia was having a tough time.

"I. Am. Going. To. Hex. You."

" _That's_ the Lily Evans I know and love! Welcome back baby!"

Rolling emerald eyes Lily Evans was just about ready to kill her best friend. Ever since James Potter had stupidly admitted to said best friend (who, confusingly, happened to be one of _his_ best friends also) that he had suddenly decided he fancied her _all_ the way back in their fourth year Daxia had been relentless, determined to prove to Lily the menacing boy who was practically her brother was a good guy deep down. She had scared off Lily's boyfriend in fifth year (though Potter and his merry band of idiots did help with that one), she disapproved of the boy Lily had liked in sixth year (though, to be fair to her, she had been right) and she absolutely _loathed_ Lily's childhood best friend, who happened to be male.

"This isn't even about James!" Daxia was whining as she attempted to pluck the potions book out of Lily's hand. Truthfully she was a little sick of the general stubbornness of her two best friends; she knew it was up to James himself to prove to Lily he had changed and was actually a good guy and just wished he would get a bloody move on "You're already Slughorn's favourite! I need best friend time!"

To be quite honest Lily did actually feel bad.

Knowing their daughter would never be able to attend the universities they had always dreamed of while aiming to take up the family trade after graduation (owning and maintaining their family run shop) Lily's parents had been piling on the pressure without even realising or meaning to. They loved and supported her with whatever she did (continually amazed by her magical stories) yet she could tell there was just something there holding them back from being as proud as they could have been if she were studying for her GCSE or A Level qualifications even if they wouldn't admit it themselves. She knew it was hard for them to understand exactly what she did when she was away at Hogwarts (especially when she was unable to perform magic of any kind away from the school when she had still been under seventeen), they wanted to brag about how brilliant she was to their friends but had to keep her good grades and talent a secret. Though she understood completely and would never blame them it was still always there nagging in the back of her mind.

Because of this she had arrived at Platform 9 ¾ on September First determined. She wasn't going to allow her friends (or the Marauders) to 'accidentally' drag her into their issues or their wars. She was going to get her head down. She was going to throw herself into her work even more than usual and be the best witch and the best daughter she could be.

Especially with the crazy dark wizard and his band of evilness appearing on the scene, growing stronger and stronger gradually over the years; she wanted to be able to protect her family, to learn all she could while still in the castle.

"James doesn't even like you anymore!"

Lily found herself frowning as she lifted her nose out of her book, the odd clenching sensation exploding into butterflies jittering through her stomach back once again "Dax I'm trying to read." was all she managed.

James Potter didn't even like her anymore?

She had been quite…okay _very_ shocked when she had received an owl from Daxia over the holidays to inform her James Potter was the head boy to her head girl. She had retreated out to her garden, sat on her swing and wondered what on earth Dumbledore was playing at.

He wasn't just a Marauder but _the_ Marauder; co-leader and founder. He once flooded the Slytherin common rooms because he was bored, persuaded a first year they weren't allowed in the _Gryffindor_ common room until they were thirteen and had to find some other way of reaching their dorm; he and his friends had found some way of getting into the girls dorms when no other boy had been able to…

He was reckless. Annoying. Irritating.

Intelligent. Talented. Good looking.

She frowned as the thoughts entered her mind. Sure she knew he was good looking, practically every girl in the school had had the ' _Black or Potter'_ age old debate almost as soon as they had wandered through the front doors.

She had just never admitted it to herself before him arriving at her place over summer.

"You coming then?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, glancing up with both a blush and confusion written all over her face.

"Duties?" He asked with a frown nodding towards the door back into the castle "You remember you're head girl right?"

She huffed as she answered "Right." before taking his outstretched hand without thinking and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"Have f _u-u_ n!" called Daxia after them with a wide grin filled to the brim with mischief and double meaning.

Ignoring her friend Lily fell into step beside James, unable to stop herself from noticing how broad his shoulders had gotten. She supposed that's what Quidditch did-

" _Lily?_ "

She jumped, her head turning so quickly to face him her hair fell into her eyes. She frowned; 'Lily'? no Evans, Lilypad or wildly inappropriate nickname he normally, cockily, used to get her attention? "Yeah?" she replied slowly, not sure if she trusted what was about to come out of his mouth next.

This _was_ the boy who had once stopped an entire Quidditch match just to ask her out in their fourth year, the boy who (along with Sirius) taught Peeves the Poltergeist most of his rude limericks…

Yet he had been different over summer. They had laughed and talked, bonding over their shared experiences worrying about their parents (Lily losing her father to a long battle with cancer in her second year while James endured mission after mission run by his elderly yet still determined parents). She had seen a different side to him from the moment he had appeared on her doorstep, a side she found she couldn't get out of her mind.

"I was just saying sorry about Dax," said James, still shocking her, as he rubbed the back of his neck almost nervously "I love her so much but I swear that girl doesn't have a filter!"

Lily was almost offended. _She_ loved Daxia and knew she didn't have a filter not James Potter – Hogwarts' version. She had been about to open her mouth to argue against him but he was talking again before she could even think and she had to listen carefully in case he called her Lily once more.

"She's kind of like that younger sister who takes a liking to her brother's friend and tries her best to push them together?" He continued to tell her about her own best friend (speaking in a way Lily almost called him up on. They weren't friends and she was pretty sure _he_ had begun this whole asking her out thing **not** Daxia) "I know I've acted like a git towards you these past few years but I was young and stupid," he shook his head as Lily gaped at him. Was she about to get an apology off _James Potter_? "I thought I was hilarious at the time but now, looking back, I can see how bloody embarrassing I was! So, I've been thinking and I'm, um, sorry yeah?"

She almost felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. Marauders didn't apologise to _anyone_ , not even each other as far as she knew, yet here was James offering her a 'sorry' for the past few years? "I think I'll take that apology with caution thanks Potter," She answered with a small smile, a quick scan of the area telling her she was safe for now and whatever he was planning wasn't going to jump out at her at that very moment.

James laughed as he nodded his head, expecting nothing more and nothing less "Cool, figured we didn't want to continue with these duties in some sort of odd awkward manner because of the past!" he answered shoving his hands into his pocket "I think this head boy shit has really matured me y'know Evans," he continued _that_ smirk back on his face before he reprimanded a second year for wearing a cloak indoors.

"Technically that isn't a rule Potter," She spoke up.

He shrugged "Bloody awful cloak though wasn't it? Did him a favour."

She couldn't help it. She laughed.

* * *

Narcissa Black didn't know what to do.

Chewing on her bottom lip she hugged her books to her chest as she glanced out to the tree in the Hogwarts grounds. Her cousin was there, _right there_ , with Daxia Lestrange and all she had wanted to do was go over and speak to them.

What did it matter that they were in Gryffindor? Why did it even matter that they were disowned by both of their families? She needed them for something; couldn't she just go over and take it?

She had been terrified on her first ever September First. Expectations for her were high; the year previous her sister had been accepted into the honourable Slytherin House while her cousin had been shunned for accepting the sorting hat placing him into bitter rivals Gryffindor. She had never even been away from home before, not for the extent of time Hogwarts was demanding anyway and the eleven year old version of herself just hadn't understood; why did she even _have_ to go away for her education? Her mother was an amazing witch, why couldn't she have taught her?

That very first September First had been awful.

Until she had bumped into Daxia that is.

Sirius had been sending her welcoming and supportive grins from across the Platform out of her mother's sight. He was surrounded by people; a messy haired boy fiddling with the glasses continually sliding down his nose, a taller weary looking boy and a short plump boy, whereas Narcissa, with her sister disappearing to see her friends, had never felt more alone.

Her mother had been midway through her speech on the importance and honour behind getting into Slytherin, urging her to ask the hat to change its mind if the unthinkable happened _again_ , when someone crashed into her bent over form.

Daxia was all hair and smile back in those days. Her curls were out of control, pulled back into a high, messy, ponytail framing a pretty featured face. Apologies had spilled from her mouth when Narcissa's mother had straightened up (Sirius caught his cousin's eye and cackled in amusement in the background) and smiles of welcome rained down towards the younger nervous looking girl.

"Here I can show her to the train if you like?" Daxia had offered as she pushed strands of flyaway hair from her forehead. Her eyebrows had dipped in confusion as she spotted Sirius waving her to stop in the distance.

Narcissa's mother hadn't been impressed. She had scowled as she spoke down to Daxia; Narcissa's owl even cowered in its cage at her tone as she ripped the young girl stood in front of her ever so innocently apart. She spoke of the Lestranges and how disappointed they were in her, how she was never welcome to another Black pure-blood Christmas party again (Narcissa had been slightly envious of Daxia at this point) and how she had brought shame on their blood status.

The young girl stood there and took it, her arms loosely connected behind her back as she nodded along with the elder witch's rant. Narcissa had looked up to her in awe as, once her mother was finished, a smile spread across Daxia's lips "Thank you for your time Mrs. Black," she had said confidently, seemingly unfazed by the previous five minutes (in the background even Sirius looked impressed and, oddly, proud) "I hope your daughter brings honour back to _your_ family this year – good luck younger Black!" Then, with a skip in her step, she had wandered away; joining Sirius and his pals and launching into conversation filled with laughter and animation.

Just for that, very very short, moment Narcissa had wished she would be sorted into Gryffindor.

But things had, obviously, never worked out that way and she was now stood on the edge of her cousin's friendship group wishing she could just walk over and talk to them. All she wanted was a little advice…would that be so scandalous? The mudblood, Evans, wasn't even there anymore!

She huffed as she leant against the door frame. Ever since Sirius had run away from home at the start of the summer, moving in with that Potter boy, and Aunt Walburga blasted him off the Black family tree his name didn't even get mentioned. If it travelled back to her family that she had approached him and the Lestrange outcast in _public_ …

"Cissy!"

She jumped at the sound of her name, forcing a smile to her lips as she noticed her elder sister, Bellatrix, heading her way "Hey Bella, I was just, um, looking for you," she lied thankful that Bellatrix seemed to be in a hurry and didn't notice who she was staring out to. Always the golden girl of the family Bellatrix wouldn't have taken Narcissa's wishes to speak to her cousin and his friend lightly – no matter how much she herself missed Sirius being around.

"Wanting to talk more about Lucius?" Bellatrix teased as she linked her arm through Narcissa's.

The latter let out a quiet sigh before nodding with faux enthusiasm. This was exactly what she needed advice from her cousin and his best friend for. Over the summer holidays, though she was only just going to be heading into her sixth year at Hogwarts, her mother had revealed to whom both her and her sister's arranged marriages would be; only the best for her pure-blood daughters – Lucius Malfoy and his partner in crime when he had still been in Hogwarts Rodolphus Lestrange.

Whereas Bellatrix seemed more than excited at this new development in their young lives Narcissa was unable to shift that feeling of unease heavy in her heart. Sure Lucius was handsome and intelligent and generally brilliant (in the eyes of her mother anyway) but he was _older_ than her having left school two years previous. At least Bella's betrothed was her own age.

If she could go to Sirius he'd bring light to the situation, he'd make a joke and make her smile; he'd reintroduce her to Daxia who would (hopefully) share some information about her cousin and his friend to ease her mind about these life changing decisions…But no. Sirius had been blasted off the Black family tree and 'The Lestrange Girl' was equally looked down on within the pure-blood families….

Narcissa just didn't know what to do.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

You can also catch me on tumblr - my url is the same as it is on here :)


	3. Plans and Revelations

"Hey, when did you take this?"

Lily glanced across to where Daxia was sprawled out across her bed. Laying in her hands were the three polaroid pictures Lily had snapped since September First "Yesterday," Lily shrugged turning back to continue doing her makeup in the mirror.

She knew exactly which picture her friend was talking about; the one she had quickly taken as they had wandered through the grounds the previous day; a clear Sunday for September. The four dorm-mates had woken earlier than usual and headed down to a peaceful breakfast in the great hall. Mary continually commented on the dress Daxia was wearing as they wandered toward the lake, asking whether she was _sure_ she didn't want to head back to the dorms to get her robes.

Being determined to make that Sunday, the first since arriving back to the castle, 'more fun' Daxia had waved her off before winking toward a shy looking (bright red) passing second year boy. Her skirt had swished around her legs as she danced through the long grass singing muggle music at the top of her voice. Knowing it had all been for her benefit, to get her back to her 'normal' self, Lily had taken the photo with a smile on her face.

" _These_ are the memories you want from this year?"

Lily shrugged once more as she ran a brush through her hair "I want to remember this year how it happened," She explained plainly "Not posed or fake just…us."

Daxia smiled with an understanding nod, Lily had become extra sentimental ever since the starter rumours about this 'Dark Lord' bloke and his Death Eaters had surfaced a couple of years previous; convinced something was going to happen to at least one of them. The increasing attacks over the summer clearly hadn't helped.

"So are there going to be any pictures of you and Potter?" Daxia asked slowly and innocently, glad she was a safe distance away from her friend. Pulling on her bottom lip with her teeth to hide her smirk she kept her eyes on the Polaroid pictures laying in her fingers, her thumb tracing the words Lily had written on the first.

In the mirror Lily pursed her lips. Ever since his apology James had, for lack of a better phrase, _backed off_ ; she barely saw him. He didn't sit with her purposefully at meal times, didn't ask her questions on the work in their classes, he practically kept himself to himself (and the rest of his Marauders) until they had their head-duties together where he remained professional (if that word even existed in his world).

The Lily from previous years would have basked in the peace and quiet but this seventh year version of herself, the version who had spent a portion of the summer with James Potter and who shared the responsibility of being a head student with the Marauder, was _bothered_. It wasn't the normal type of worry many Gryffindors felt when the Marauders went silent but the uncomfortable clench of her stomach while her mind tied itself up in knots of confusion. She wasn't bothered because she thought he was up to something but because she found herself missing him. She missed the jokes and stories at the breakfast table, missed sitting on edge as they awaited the next prank, missed looking into his hazel eyes as he spoke to her…

Her back straightened as she thought to how well they had been getting along during their duties, how easy he had become to talk to, before she continued to brush her hair "Why would you say that?"

Daxia rolled her eyes. As she remembered it James had met Lily in the very first week and it had practically been that he had fancied her on first sight. Both she and Sirius (vaguely knowing one another from pureblood parties they'd been forced to attend) had been sat with James on that very first train ride to Hogwarts when Lily had burst into their carriage with Snape. Eleven year old James Potter had blushed and stared before making a prat out of himself in front of Lily Evans for the first (and definitely not last) time.

He had kept his distance from her at first, waiting until Daxia became a fully-fledged member of the Marauders towards the end of second year before he spoke of his infatuation with the pretty redhead. This, slightly older, version of James had progressed from the mildly prattish eleven year old catching sight of Lily Evans on the train to the cocky youngest star of the Gryffindor Quidditch team with a strong group of troublemaking pals around him. Second to fifth year James had been a pain in the arse. Sure Daxia and the rest of the Marauders found him to be hilarious in his antics but the mischief and rule breaking surrounding him hadn't boded well for any kind of relationship between him and Lily Evans. Especially when one of the main recipients to his prank pulling was the Slytherin boy who had been on the train and just so happened to be Lily's childhood best friend.

Obviously knowing about one best friend falling for another best friend Daxia had taken it upon herself to play cupid (dragging Sirius into it of course) only finding that neither Lily nor James (who were both the most stubborn people Daxia had ever met) would take a second to get to know one another properly. It seemed all Lily wanted to believe was James Potter was a git and all James wanted to do was have fun without thinking of any consequences. Either that or they enjoyed their bickering a little too much.

Of course Daxia didn't know of the time James had spent hiding in Lily's treehouse over summer to discuss their upcoming head-duties. Or the easy, funny conversation they shared during said duties.

"I thought you were giving him a chance this year," Daxia observed lightly, not daring to look across to her friend. It had been toward the end of their previous year after a night sat with the Marauders, Benji and Mary in front of the fire that had persuaded Lily to finally agree to give the boys a chance and Daxia never planned on letting her forget it.

Lily glanced over to her best friend, sprawled across her bed on her back with her hair thrown over the side and her legs bent at the knee. Had she looked up she would have seen the smirk on Lily's face and been allowed a head start on what was about to come out of her mate's mouth.

Because James Potter had also mentioned something else during his few days stay in her old tree house. It had been late at night when they were discussing their friends and the upcoming year that he'd accidentally allowed it to slip, her eyes had grown wide along with the smile on her face as he spoke. He had made her promise not to speak of his suspicions but she just couldn't help herself given the current predicament.

"I'll give Potter a chance if you give _Black_ a proper chance."

" _What?!_ " Daxia laughed sitting upright and dropping the pictures back into their tin.

Lily turned on the stool she was perched upon in front of the dressing table. A wide grin stretched cheekily across her pretty features, knowing this subject would be one to strike a chord with Daxia "You must be the only person in the whole of Hogwarts who doesn't realise the two of you are perfect for one another!" She exclaimed. Sirius Black may see himself as some sort of ladies' man and serial flirter but James (and now Lily) hadn't been the only one to notice the stolen glances and hidden smiles towards his best friend.

Daxia rolled her eyes as she shuffled off Lily's bed "Stop being ridiculous, Sirius is too busy being a rebel for anything like _that_ ," she grumbled scooping her hair into a messy high ponytail (something which Lily had recently learned Sirius admired). Her best friend had never settled for one girl, knowing what was happening on the outside and how much danger he was in as a disowned member of the Black family he had always told her he would never bring someone else into it "I'm going down to breakfast," she continued knowing Lily would wait for Adiya to be done in the shower before going down to the great hall.

Lily laughed as her friend slipped out of their dorm calling "Not nice is it!" after her.

Daxia's eyebrows fell into an irritable frown as she hurried through the empty common room, each of their fellow Gryffindors either down having breakfast or sleeping for those extra few minutes before class. Lily could turn things on her and Sirius all she liked; it didn't take a genius (even Severus Snape knew for Merlin's sake) to see she was head over heels in secret love with James Potter.

"Sirius! Hey Sirius!" The exclaims left her mouth before they even registered in her brain.

Before her Sirius was sighing both jokingly and overdramatically, his shoulders rising and falling easily noticeable as he didn't bother to turn around when he heard her stumble out of the portrait behind him. It was just too damn early to be listening to Daxia's rambling.

"Don't ignore me you git," She grumbled once she finally caught up with him, nudging his arm with her elbow.

He turned to her with a sparkling grin "Aw I could never ignore you Daxy, my shining star and the most important person in my otherwise incredibly boring life," he teased sending James (joining them from the prefects bathroom) a nod before blowing a very sarcastic kiss Daxia's way.

Her eyes narrowed up to him as a jolt shot through her body, gripping onto her stomach as he nudged her back with his arm. Frowning in confusion she shook her head, gathering her senses back to normal.

The trio of friends spoke easily as they walked, James telling Daxia about their recent plan to collaborate with Hogwarts Poltergeist Peeves with excitable animation. They joined the Gryffindor table with laughs lighting up their faces, Daxia sitting beside Remus and Peter while James and Sirius took the empty bench space opposite. Their talk of Peeves immediately became more intense now they were all together, Peter even bringing out the Marauders' sacred planning-notebook.

"You lot are the only people in the entire castle who can persuade Peeves to do something," Daxia mused piling her plate with breakfast goodies as she noticed Lily and Adiya arriving. There was an art to getting the poltergeist to do something only the four boys had seemed to master, sure between collaborations he terrorised them as well as the other students but they really managed to get him to focus when they worked together.

"Oh _please_ don't put Peeves up to something," Lily sighed as she flopped into the space beside Daxia, finally catching up with her. The last time the Marauders had put Peeves up to something all of the suits of armour around the castle revolted and interrupted their Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L. trying to escape into the Forbidden Forest. It was never proven who put Peeves up to the task but it had been quite obvious knowing there was only a certain group of students he listened to.

"Of course not," replied James a little too quickly, Peter scrambling to hide the notebook once more "We were just talking about how we were going to use our power for good."

"Right," Lily replied slowly and doubtfully, eyebrows twitching as she glanced across to James. He was sending her his best (well Daxia thought it was leaning towards _creepy_ ) smile.

Daxia almost choked on her orange juice as Sirius sent both James and Lily a disbelieving look. Surely Lily didn't believe _this_.

As the head boy and girl slipped into conversation about controlling Peeves on their rounds (James lying with every word he spoke and Lily clearly falling for it) Sirius kept catching Daxia's eye. His grin stretched across his face each time her eyes met his, the grin which made most females go weak at the knees.

She had never really appreciated his grin before that moment. His eyes practically sparkled as his lips turned upwards, small crinkles appeared just above his cheekbones as he showed off perfect teeth. It wasn't even just his face the grin affected; his entire being seemed to light up, his shoulders squaring and his chest puffing out slightly without him even noticing. His fingers tapped on the fork he was using almost in time with his eyebrow twitching. The same jolt from earlier shot through her body, gripping onto her stomach once more as she dragged her eyes away from his handsome features.

… _handsome?_

She scoffed to herself as she reached for more breakfast goods. The muggle she had met over summer had been handsome; Sirius was, well, _Sirius_.

She silently cursed Lily Evans for putting silly ideas into her head. She and Sirius were _nothing_ like Evans and Potter; _they_ were in denial while she and Sirius knew exactly what they were – friends, partners in crime. Glancing up, as she shook her head in disbelief at what was going on in her mind, to reach the toast her eyes caught James's. A smirk lifted the corners of his lips and he raised his eyebrows knowingly.

She rolled her eyes, shuffling further along the bench away from Potter's gaze "Heeeey Remus!" she grinned ignoring Lily's owl dropping off the morning paper.

"Hey Dax," Remus grinned back, his tone only slightly suspicious as his eyes lifted from the Quidditch section in his own morning paper "How are you?"

"Good, good," she nodded looking up to him from her full plate "How are _you_?"

This time his eyes narrowed "Why?"

She shrugged innocently "Just awaiting an update on your furry-little-problem," she explained with a smile fuelled by mischief.

Clearly not up for jokes Remus rolled his eyes with a sigh "You know I hate you calling it that."

Daxia smiled widely once more as she nudged him with her elbow. It had been quite clear to his new group of friends that there was something amiss with Remus Lupin right from their very first day. He was quiet, mysterious and…always missing around the full moon. His warm, friendly face was marred by scarring he never liked to talk about; he walked around with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Not that they liked to admit it but it had taken Daxia and the rest of the Marauders up until the back end of their second year to figure it out. Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

As soon as they had confronted him about it ( _totally_ the wrong way) (apparently presenting your friend with a cake reading ' _We Know Why You Hate The Full Moon'_ was inappropriate) he had freaked out. They were the first people in his life to look past what he really was and actually like him for _him_. They had never looked at him with fear in their eyes and were the first since he had received the bite.

It had taken _days_ before he would speak to them again, before he would even slightly believe that they didn't care. That he was in their lives and they liked it; no matter what happened nothing was going to change that.

"There's been more attacks!"

Frown on her face Daxia spun back to glance at the newspaper over Lily's shoulder. The headline was bleak, the picture dark, the article –

"Muggles," Lily breathed speeded reading ahead of Daxia, Adiya and Remus before providing commentary for James, Sirius and Peter on the opposite side of the table "They're targeting muggles and muggle _borns_."

James's jaw tightened as his fingers curled into fists. If there was one thing senselessly against Lily Evans in the wizarding world it was her parentage. She had always been proud to teach her friends and classmates about her muggle life, loved watching the amazement on Daxia, Sirius, Peter and James's faces as she told them of her muggle upbringing. She had always been proud of who she was right up until the end of their fifth year. Childhood friend and neighbour (enemy to the Marauders and Slytherin student) Severus Snape had dared to lash out during a confrontation with James. By calling her a 'mudblood', a disgusting and degrading word used by purebloods to demean witches and wizards with muggles for parents, he had triggered a doubt in Lily's mind and dented her confidence in herself.

The new Dark Wizard and his Death Eaters attacking muggles and muggleborns could only push her over the edge.

Before anyone could speak Daxia had reached across and gathered up the paper "One off," She mumbled quickly shooting an angered James a glare; if there was one thing she wanted in her life it was to protect her best friend from the prejudice surround her blood status. Though James's parents had always been on the good side both her and Sirius had grown up with old-school purebloods. All their childhood they had listened to their family members judge, listened to them downgrade any witch or wizard as soon as they knew of their parentage. It was a side to their world that she would protect Lily from with all her being, her kind and caring best friend was the last person who deserved anything like Daxia had witnessed throughout her life "We need to get to Potions."

As the group of friends stood, Daxia and Adiya giving Lily supportive one armed squeezes while James and Sirius grabbed Peter and Remus into (what looked like) a scheming session, said Slytherin greaseball from earlier wandered into the great hall.

"Lily," He breathed almost like he was shocked to see her as Daxia sent the boys a warning glare over her shoulder.

"Not the time _Snivellus_ ," Adiya snapped letting go of Lily to stand in front of the two girls defensively. The boys exchanged proud glances.

Before Snape, reaching for his wand, could retaliate Daxia grasped onto Adiya's hand "Potions," She insisted through gritted teeth not looking up to the two boys stood behind Snape.

Her cousins were the last people she needed to see.

"What's up with _them_?" Rabastan Lestrange scoffed, turning around to watch his cousin pull her friends away. He unsurely chewed on his bottom lip slightly as he turned to watch her disappear.

On the outside both he and his elder brother Rodolphus – stood on the other side of Snape – were dedicated Slytherins and members of the Lestrange family. They hated Gryffindor, they hated both James Potter and Sirius Black, they…did anything and everything for their cousin.

She was the only disowned and ignored spoiled brat on earth.

"They've despised Sev even more ever since he called Evans a mudblood at the end of fifth," Rodolphus explained patting Snape on the back. They may love their cousin but it didn't mean they approved of her friends.

Severus Snape flinched as they reached the Slytherin table and sat beside an awaiting and eager looking Bellatrix Black and her shy younger sister, averting her eyes when the three boys took their seats.

If there was anything in the world he hated talking about it was how he lost his best friend at the end of their fifth year. He had always looked to Lily Evans in any kind of situation he found himself stuck in; she gave him advice, helped him study and kept him out of trouble. She was the first best friend he had ever had, the first person who had loved him unconditionally (not like _that_ of course, Severus had never been so lucky) while all his parents did was argue.

Then he was sorted into Slytherin on that very first September First while she was sent to Gryffindor.

No matter how much they tried to work at their friendship they always came across some sort of barrier; mostly him and his friends. His fellow Slytherins didn't understand the relationship he had with the muggleborn Gryffindor; they thought it both wrong and unnecessary. They'd always been taught that any blood status lower than pure was immoral and not worth their time, of course not taking into account that Severus himself was merely a half-blood.

He had been in the middle of an altercation with James Potter (another of their constant barriers) when it had slipped out of his mouth. She'd tried to stick up for him just as a group of Slytherins were joining the commotion in the courtyard, he had snapped without thinking and called her the worst thing he possibly could; a mudblood. After that their relationship was officially severed for good. He'd slept in front of The Fat Lady outside the Gryffindor common room, he'd thrown stones at her bedroom window when they were home, he'd bought her bouquet after bouquet of her favourite flowers…nothing seemed to work.

(Of course he'd never actually uttered the word 'sorry' just 'I didn't mean it', 'it just slipped out' and even 'I didn't know it was you!')

Without Lily there to rein him back he'd found himself slipping further and further into the Slytherin stereotype; his heart even jumping when he noticed the headline on the latest Daily Prophet "There's been more attacks!"

Rabastan and Rodolphus sat on either side of him at the table, glanced to the front page of the Prophet over Snape's shoulder "It's finally happening!" Rabastan whisper exclaimed. The Dark Lord portrayed ideas and demands fully supported by most pureblood families in the wizarding world; ideas and demands previously downtrodden by the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet, hidden away from the public eye.

"Can't wait until I'm out of here," seventh year Rodolphus grinned as his eyes scanned the article before him "Eh Sev?"

Before Snape could answer Rabastan arched his eyebrows "So you're definitely joining… _him_ then? When you leave at the end of the year?"

"Are you not?" his brother asked almost in offence. Ever since The Dark Lord had announced his presence families like the Lestranges and the Blacks had begun to drill into their children just how important this man could be to their futures. It seemed only right that they join his cause as soon as they left Hogwarts.

"Of course," said Rabastan straightening up in his chair "Can't wait."

Potions. The hour passed in a blur of three explosions (otherwise occupied Daxia, Sirius and James), one base of a cauldron melting away (Peter) and three perfect potions (Remus, Lily and Adiya).

"You guys are a disappointment, letting me down like that in front of all those people!"

Lily rolled her eyes as she glanced up to a smirking Daxia; her friend shaking her head and grumbling about perfect potions "Are you going to start your essay or not?"

"Not," replied Daxia lounging back into the sofa "Seriously though; _perfect_ potions?"

Adiya chuckled as the four Marauders stormed into the common room (the fourth year girls skiving lessons on the other side of the room exchanging whispers and giggles) "Yes Dax because we actually want to pass potions!"

"Uch, why would you want to do that?" Sirius pulled a face, sending Lily a cheeky grin to confirm he was only joking, as he dropped down into the seat beside Daxia "'Ello beautiful," he greeted throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Your cockney accent sucks," she teased folding her arms over her chest "While you're here; Lily wants us to tone down on the pranking this year."

He raised his eyebrows as he glanced down to her "Lily _always_ wants us to tone down our pranking," He pointed out with a shrug (Lily scoffing to herself as he sent her another grin) "The question is; do _you_ want us to tone it down Vix?" He asked using her Marauders nick(code)name for full effect.

"No!" She suddenly exclaimed sitting up and almost clashing heads with Sirius. A quick glance around her revealed a few rather strange looks "I mean…of course not," she added in a quieter tone.

"Good," he grinned tapping her shoulder with his fingertips, pulling her closer into his side causing her to rest her head on his arm "Because I was thinking…"

Just as he began to question her on some upcoming wind-up she dared a glance across to the opposite sofa.

Wishing she could hex the looks right off Lily Evans and James Potter's faces.


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

She watched the flames flicker, licking the sides of the fireplace as she sat, curled up in her bed covers, on her favourite armchair in the Gryffindor common room.

Fire had always fascinated her ever since she was a small child. It started when she was three years old and the magic within her began to show. She could light a candle from across the room at the beginning, progressing into not being able to be in the same room as a candle and keeping it unlit irritating her mother and amusing her cousins no end. Seeming uncontrollable her fascination had advanced further the older she became; the fireplace, a garage or five.

" _Orchideous_ ," she mumbled causing a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers to appear from the end of her wand. Though she was pretty sure this wasn't what Lily had meant when she nagged at her to practise her magic she couldn't help but feel her friend would be proud of the presentation.

Sighing she threw them into the flames.

"Mind if I join you?"

She jumped out of her own little world, glancing up to see Sirius stood at the bottom of the stairs to the boys' dorm. He was in his normal uniform for bed, a white vest top and a pair of muggle football shorts (given to him by Lily to irritate his family even further). It was uncountable the amount of times she had seen him in this outfit yet, in that moment, she felt like she was looking at him for the very first time.

Practically having to drag her eyes away from the tight white material clinging to his slender yet muscular chest she nodded answering "Sure." as she forced her attention back to the burning flowers as they turned to ash.

Nudging her over with a smile he slid underneath the bed covers beside her. They had claimed the armchair, comfiest in the common room, since their second year and for as long as they had been best friends they would retreat to the armchair to huddle together if they weren't able to sleep (which, being pushed out children of families filled with dark magic tended to happen a lot).

It was a miracle they still managed to fit.

"Dax I think we need to talk," he was mumbling, trying his hardest to grab onto her attention.

She ignored him "Have you thought any more about the Peeves plan?"

"-seriously Dax-"

"Because if we don't have a solid foundation we'll never pull it off."

She turned in her seat to face him, honestly if he was going to take the plan seriously…

Her eyebrows arched as he reached up, his fingertips brushing beneath her chin to bring her face closer to his own. His slight stubble grazed along her chin as his lips brushed against hers…

" _DAXIA_!"

A loud gasp filled her non-expectant lungs as she found herself falling from the couch "W-what?" she yawned, her tone breathless and confused, as she scrambled onto her knees and leant against the sofa for support.

James was glaring down to her looking mightily unimpressed "You fell asl _eep_! As I was talking to you! Asleep! Mid-word!"

This time all of the air escaped her chest cavity as the wind was knocked out of her in realization…that was a _dream_?

"Wait are you okay?" he continued with a frown, anger forgotten about as his concern set in. As well as being a friend James Potter was practically a brother to only child Daxia. He and his parents housed her for half of most summers when she was escaping her family life and she could always count on him for a brotherly hug or advice when she needed it most "Cause we can carry on with this tomorrow if you like?" he said pointing to the parchment lying in front of him.

"I'm fine!" she exclaimed, slightly over the top and defensive as she crawled back onto the couch.

As soon as James had received the Captain's badge before the start of their fifth year he had jumped into action, making his first decision immediately. Daxia received _her_ owl off him a day later; fake Hogwarts letter, signed by James, containing a cloned version of his badge with the word 'Vice' charmed on to it. As James's vice-captain (something unusual for Hogwarts) she was helping him to decide what type of players they would be looking for at the tryouts the next day.

"It's not my fault you're incredibly boring," she teased once she was back in her seat "So where were we skipper?"

James didn't look convinced.

* * *

He remained looking unconvinced the next day when she wandered into the changing rooms from the girls' toilets, fully changed into her Gryffindor Seeker's kit.

"Sooo what did you dream about?" he asked with a grin fuelled by mischief as he leant over her shoulder.

She jumped slightly (something prepared-for-anything-Daxia would never do). Spinning around to face him she smacked him on the padded shoulder " _You_ Jamesey," she replied thinking quickly as she spoke in a dreamy tone, fingers flexing over his arm as she took a step towards him, trying to hold back her amusement at the look on his face "I was dreaming about you."

He stepped back from her, hand buried in his messy black hair as he shrugged his shoulder away from her gentle grasp, his eyes looking anywhere but hers "I, er…" he coughed, his eyebrows knitting together in a frown.

It took a few seconds before he relaxed, a sigh of relief emptying his lungs as realisation hit him "Vix!" he exclaimed smile on his lips as he shoved her shoulder. The cocky air about him, normal when he was relatively close to a Quidditch pitch, was back as he straightened up and squared his shoulders "It was Padfoot wasn't it," he smirked, Sirius's Marauders nickname slipping from his lips with ease.

Daxia froze, unable to hide the look on her face as he guessed it spot on. She gulped "N-no, why would you think _that_?"

"Cause I know you," he grinned cocking his head and folding his arms over his chest "And I know _him._ Probably even better than you know each other and yourselves!"

She frowned "What do you mean?"

Adiya's voice, that soft Californian twang, filled the changing room before James could answer "I come baring newbies!" she called in a sing-song tone; about twelve nervous looking Gryffindors trailed in behind her.

James sent Daxia a wink and a grin before turning to the group, launching into the introduction Daxia and he had written the previous night.

"Hey you okay?" Adiya mumbled leaning over to Daxia as she nudged her with her elbow. Harbouring a different bond than what they individually shared with Lily the two girls knew one another inside out. They were known to their fellow Gryffindors as the party girls, Adiya always one step behind Daxia with her schemes away from the Marauders. Though they didn't go to one another for advice they were instantly able to tell if there was something amiss.

"Huh?" Daxia asked jumping slightly once more "Oh, yeah fine," she forced the smile on her face not convincing herself never mind her best friend.

"Right let's go you two!" James called to them with a clap of his hands before turning to lead the newbies out to the Quidditch pitch.

"He sounds like a kindergarten teacher," Adiya giggled as her and Daxia followed.

Forgetting her mood Daxia laughed and nodded in agreement "Well _I_ said primary school," she approved referring to the British version of a school for younger children.

Adiya looked impressed as they grabbed their broomsticks "So you _have_ been listening in Muggle Studies!" She smiled; as a half-blood (with her father being a muggle) it was usually Lily she could use such associations around (though still meeting barriers due to the cultural issue).

"Dax… _listening_? Surely not!" James suddenly swooped down to where the two girls were only just mounting their brooms "Okay Tink-" (Adiya scowled, due to her last name being Bell and Sirius finding the concept of the muggle film Peter Pan fascinating, her nickname given to her by the Marauders was Tink for the film's fairy –Tinkerbell) "-you take the three keepers, Dax the four beaters and I'll supervise the five chasers. We'll meet back here in fifteen."

"The _beaters_?!" Daxia mumbled kicking off from the ground "I hate you James Potter!"

* * *

By the time the fifteen minutes were up Daxia felt drained of all her energy. As much as she wished she could kill James she could barely hold her own weight as she touched down beside him and Adiya.

"You look beat!" he exclaimed when he saw her, his grin wide in amusement as he reached across to wipe off the large smudge of mud beneath her eye unsuccessfully "I need my seeker agile and fast not an easy target!"

She glared at him, attempting to smooth down her Quidditch robes as she grumbled her reply "Quite literally beat, thanks for that you prick." In order to properly try out each of the four beaters she had to make herself a human target and had ended up spending practically every moment dodging heavy bludgers.

Swinging an arm around her shoulders James pulled her into a quick squeeze of a hug "Sorry mate," he grinned not sounding at all sincere "So anyone stick out?"

Daxia rolled her eyes at his lack of concern but gave her opinion anyway "Geller and Green," she replied referring to the two muscular fifth year boys responsible for the majority of her bruises "The other two couldn't even hit the _ball_ let alone me! They just kept asking me about you and Sirius," she grumbled; the two giggling girls definitely weren't interested in Quidditch but _were_ in the Black/Potter fanclub for sure.

A smile came to James's face as his chest puffed out. Daxia was sure she could almost see his head swelling "Were they cute?"

She slapped his arm "They were _third_ years!"

"And, anyway, what about Lily?" Adiya piped up with a smirk of her own. Lily was probably the only thing – living or not – on Earth that could distract James from Quidditch. In their fourth year he had once slowed the game down just to ask her out in front of the entire student body (it hadn't gone down well with either the rest of his team or Lily herself).

"What about her?" James snapped back before shaking his head barely a moment later, composing both himself and his thoughts "How were the keepers?"

The two girls exchanged glances before Adiya shrugged, deciding it wasn't worth pushing the subject at that moment in time "I narrowed it down to two; Boden and Grimes."

James nodded seriously, not even a hint of his previous cheeky grin on his lips "I got the chasers down to two as well, we'll get them to meet us tomorrow so we can all see them in action."

He had walked away before the two girls could agree.

* * *

"So," Daxia began with a yawn. Now she had James alone, with her feet in his lap as she lay across the sofa, she knew she could push her earlier issue with him once more "What's with you and Lily then?"

"What's with you and Sirius?" retorted James quickly, his eyebrows arched.

Dipping _her_ eyebrows into a confused frown Daxia replied "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen you," replied James plainly "Stealing glances at him, _dreaming_ about him…" his tone was teasing as Daxia attempted to hold back a blush "Plus you'll always be his girl."

She spluttered a cough repeating " _His girl_?" in a questioning manner, blush breaking out across her cheekbones.

James nodded before holding his hands up innocently "But, alas, that is all the information I am able to indulge to you little sis, if it were up to me you'd know the entire story!" he smiled patting her legs "The rest is up to my dear old mate."

She sat up, crossing her legs beneath her before leaning towards him with her elbows on her knees and her chin resting in her upturned palms "What rest?" she asked continuing on when all he replied with was a smirked shrug "So _Lily_."

The smirk fell from his lips as it was his turn to frown, tightly crossing his arms over his chest "What about Lily?"

"You haven't…given up on her have you?"

He sent her a stern look as their friends' voices entered the common room; arriving back from their trip to the library.

"Hey!" Sirius greeted jumping over the back of the couch and landing on Daxia's other side. Throwing an arm over her shoulders he pulled her backwards so she was leant against his chest looking up to him.

"Hello," she greeted back trying her utmost to calm her stupid heartbeat and contain her ridiculous blush "How was detention?" she asked, Sirius wasn't the type of person to spend his free time in the library.

"You know me too well!" he chuckled as he twirled one of her curls around his finger "It was fine, Binns had me writing lines."

"Usual," Daxia shrugged, the History of Magic ghostly professor wasn't known for his creative detention ideas.

"Hey, where's Potter?" Lily asked as she glanced up, actually sounding concerned. Daxia looked up with a frown of her own, James's seat suspiciously empty.

"Hey did he leave the…" she trailed off as her eyes fell on Lily, Adiya and the just arrived Mary.

"In the dorm," Sirius nodded knowing exactly what his friend was talking about. As a member of the Marauders she had been enabled to learn all of their secrets; James's father's invisibility cloak being one and The Marauder's Map being another (though she had been unable to be involved with the making of the map). None of the other Gryffindor students knew about the cloak and the map and the boys wanted it to remain that way.

None of their big pranks would seem as impressive if people knew their secrets.

"Erm, where are you going?" Lily asked as Daxia appeared back into the common room, map tucked in her hoodie pocket and the cloak draped over her arm "It's nearly passed curfew."

"Just to find James," she replied innocently "I think I upset him before you lot arrived and want to make it up to him."

"Oo what you do?"

Glaring down to Sirius she shook her head "I'll be half an hour at the most," she said to Lily, a pleading look on her face "I _promise_."

The redhead sighed "Fine," she agreed reluctantly "Just don't let anyone see you!"

Exchanging a look and a smirk with Peter, sat beside Lily in the hope she'd read over his charms work, Daxia nodded "I'll try my best," she spoke slowly to hide her amusement, she'd hate to think what Lily would say if she knew James Potter owned an invisibility cloak "See you guys later."

"Bring my boy back Lestrange!" Sirius called as Daxia headed towards the portrait, the latter sending a rude hand gesture towards him over her shoulder as he reminded her of something James had said to her earlier on.

 _You'll always be his girl._

She shook her head as she stepped out into the corridor, throwing the cloak over herself and pulling the map from her pocket. Placing her wand in the middle of the folded up piece of parchment she whispered "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." and the parchment burst into life; lines stretched across the blank space drawing a detailed blueprint of the castle. Small, labelled dots scurried along the corridors; Daxia's eyes searched for one branded James Potter.

It didn't surprise her when she noticed his, stationary, dot near the Quidditch pitches "Mischief managed," she mumbled and the map was wiped clean.

It didn't take her long to reach the pitch, barely a few moments to locate James sat slumped in his chair in the very back of the high stands. He seemed shocked to see her (possibly because she sat beside him for a good five minutes, causally and invisibly brushing against his arm, before finally shrugging off the cloak) asking her what the hell she was playing at.

"How did they manage to get permission? It's almost after curfew!" she replied ignoring his question, nodding towards where numerous green robed witches and wizards were zooming around the Quidditch pitch.

"They're trying out seekers and haven't even spotted _me_ yet. Amateurs," James grumbled, his answer not relating to her question at all.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming down here to spy on Slytherin tryouts?"

"Because then you would have come with me?"

She huffed before throwing the invisibility cloak over the two of them so they were able to both hide out for longer and avoid the drops of water now raining down on them "So what's really the matter?"

He frowned as he glanced across to her, a girl used to getting her own way she had her arms folded tightly over her chest and her eyebrows raised in anticipation "Don't know what you mean Vix," he shrugged eyes sliding back over to where the Slytherins were flying "Honestly half of those players don't even deserve to own Quidditch robes; are the Slytherins planning on handing us the cup this year?"

"Maybe they'll do the sensible thing and not pick the awful ones?"

"They're _Slytherins_!"

She huffed once more "James."

He ignored her.

"Why are you sat, alone, at the back of the Quidditch stands watching a bunch of losers try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team?" she questioned, he didn't even look her way "We don't normally spy until they've narrowed their options down! And you've normally got me and Adiya on either side of you unsuccessfully asking if we can perform confundus charms on the ones who actually show potential!"

He shrugged "I just didn't want to be in the common room and didn't feel like heading up to bed."

"You left the cloak _and_ the map behind."

"I was in a rush."

"You didn't tell me _or_ Sirius you were leaving."

"I needed some air."

" _James!_ "

"Fine!" he sighed; eyes still on the action on the pitch "I just didn't fancy hanging out with Evans while I'm trying to officially get over her."

Daxia's eyebrows arched as she reached over to him, flattening her hand on his forehead "Temperatures fine…are you feeling okay?"

He rolled his eyes as he roughly pulled away from her, almost toppling off his seat and out of the protective cloak "Stop being a prat Lestrange."

"Funny I was just about to say that to you Potter."

When he didn't speak for a good few minutes she continued "You can't give up on Lily just as she's getting to know the real you! You spend time with her on duties, you chat casually in corridors and beneath the tree! What would thirteen year old Prongs say if he could see you now?"

"I dunno about him but _I'd_ warn _him_ not to get close to the Lestrange girl she's nothing but trouble."

She shoved him with her elbow "Git."

He nodded his head once as he lifted his feet up to rest on the seats before them, his eyebrows arched as two Slytherins crashed into one another "Are you seeing this Vix?!"

But she was looking at him in concern "So; getting over Lily Evans then?"

"Gunna be tough."

"I'm sure there will be plenty eager to take her place."

James rolled his eyes as he looked across to a smirking Daxia "And you're okay with this?"

"Well as long as she's not a _Slytherin…_ " she replied continuing on when he sent her a look "All I wanted was my two best friends to be happy, if moving on makes you happy I'll be there for that too."

"Hopefully not _all_ the time."

She barked a laugh as she shuffled closer to him, arm linking through his as she wished she'd brought a coat with her. Both she and James gasped as a Slytherin fourth year fell from his broom "We are _so_ winning the Quidditch cup this year."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm also siriussblackx on tumblr as well :)


	5. Plans and Overreactions

"So when are we continuing our tryouts?"

James glanced up from his breakfast with a grin, welcoming his friend as she dropped down into the seat beside him "I'm head boy Vix, we can continue tryouts whenever we like."

She had rolled her eyes at his statement, teasing him as he dropped the head boy card while she piled her plate high with breakfast goods.

They planned as they spoke (James using cutlery and condiments to portray different players, making them move around the table as he showed her his tactics). Geller and Green, the two beaters Daxia had tried out, matched both the Slytherin and Ravenclaw beaters (surpassing the Hufflepuff beaters) in speed, strength and technique. The potential Gryffindor keepers James had tried out needed work in different areas but made up for it by excelling in others, making it extremely difficult to choose between them. They had started the year concerned (they'd had a right; half the team _had_ graduated) but now all they felt was enthusiasm.

"So," Sirius's tone caught their attention as soon as he sat opposite them, rolling his eyes at their Quidditch talk "Where did you two go last night?"

Confusing Daxia James simply shrugged as he turned back to his breakfast "Nowhere."

Sirius frowned, suspicion clouding his eyes as he looked between his best friends, repeating " _Nowhere_?"

Attempting to hide her confusion, as James kicked her beneath the table, Daxia nodded a confirmation "Right. Nowhere." Before she glanced between the two boys, the looks on both of their faces telling her they had already shared a similar conversation.

 _Why was this so awkward?_ She thought to herself with a nibble on her bottom lip. Why didn't James want Sirius, his best friend-brother-practical same person, to know they had been spying on the Slytherin tryouts? He hadn't been this secretive with Sirius since the few weeks following the _incident_ with Snape and Remus the previous year.

Across from them their mutual best friend was picking at his food with a scowl on his face, stabbing at the eggs on his plate as though they had offended him. Daxia sent James a questioning look; he shrugged and smirked.

"So are you actually going to show up to the first SlugClub party this year Remus?"

James's back straightened as Lily spoke, arriving to the Gryffindor table with Remus, Adiya, Mary and Peter (God knows where Benji was; probably sleeping off the alcohol the Marauders had swayed him into drinking the night previous). Daxia sent him yet another look.

"I doubt it," Remus was replying as the group sat down beside their friends. There was nothing he found more boring than the parties put on by their potions professor for his 'most promising students'.

"How about you two?" Lily asked hopefully as she turned to the two others in their group who were regularly invited along by Slughorn; Daxia and James. She was unsure why she even bothered; Marauders stuck together so if Sirius and Peter weren't going James would be planning something else for them to do instead. Daxia, on the other hand, had been tricked by Lily into going a few times, hated it and usually spent the time with her guy-friends.

Yet her eyes were on James almost hopefully, _the feeling_ was back as much as she hated to admit it to herself but he had backed off and she barely saw him! It felt like the end of summer all over again when he had left her to her boredom – and all she wanted was a joke, an eyeroll…anything.

Instead, without answering Lily's question, James stood "I'm going to head to Defence," he mumbled referring to their first lesson of the day; Defence Against the Dark Arts as he pushed his half eaten plate away from him.

"Why?"

"It doesn't start for fifteen whole minutes!"

Ignoring Remus and Peter's comments James ran a hand through his hair and stalked out of the great hall. He didn't even notice the pair of emerald eyes following him almost sadly as he walked away from her.

"I'll go," Daxia sighed greatly, getting to her feet and starting after James.

Sirius also stood quickly, forgetting the plate full of food on the table before him "I'll come."

She eyed him in an almost suspicious manner as they met at the end of the table "You alright?" she asked. He (and James) normally let Daxia have full rein over any issue which may be emotional (not that she was any good at it but a pat on the back and a quick one armed hug always seemed to work with James and Sirius).

Nodding he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets though the tense muscles in his jaw told her otherwise. She could tell that the 'Great Marauder Fall Out of Sixth Year' was, once again, present in his mind as well.

Though before she could retaliate and bully the real answer out of him they caught up with a stony faced James. Sirius frowned once more as Daxia placed a hand on his friend's shoulder reassuringly "Tough eh?"

James nodded forlornly "It's just easier not being around her y'know?" he replied in an overly sad tone, his eyebrows arching as he glanced to a sympathetic Daxia and she squeezed him closer in a supporting manner.

"Wait," Sirius jumped in, eager to be in on the secret. He wasn't used to being kept out of his best friend's affairs "Being around who? Evans?"

James's eyebrows twitched almost in amusement as his gaze flickered from a concerned Daxia to a very suspicious Sirius "Yeah, Vix is helping me get over her."

Sirius went back to silently frowning.

After taking the long way around to their Defence Against the Dark Arts class they arrived just as Professor Remy did, securing their normal table at the back; James sitting in between his two friends.

"When do you wanna meet up anyway? Y'know for-"

Knowing she was still over excited about tryouts and meant discussing the potential new members of the Quidditch team with Adiya (and not wanting Sirius to know that's what she meant) he jumped ahead before she could say it "How about tomorrow night?" he asked retrieving his Defence book from her bag (it was the only way she could actually get him to bring it to lesson) (Sirius too).

Her eyes narrowed at his enthusiasm "Okay," she agreed as the rest of their classmates entered the room.

"Right everyone!" Professor Remy welcomed, clapping his hands together to focus their attention "Get out your homework!"

James, Daxia and Sirius groaned simultaneously and jokingly "We had homework?!"

* * *

Severus Snape had been heading back to the Slytherin common room from the library when he'd bumped into her. Literally.

Lily Evans had gasped as she'd bounced off his chest, arched her eyebrows in shock as he grasped onto her waist to stop her from nearly falling to the floor "What are you doing?" she snapped pulling away from him. They hadn't spoken, barely even looked at one another, since he had slipped up towards the end of fifth.

"I…it was an accident," he stuttered, jumping to let her go as she glared down to his hands, his fingers curled around her slim waist "Out on duty are you?"

He hadn't even meant to say it, they weren't friends anymore. He'd screwed up and she'd made that perfectly clear.

Proving his point she narrowed her eyes as she took a step back away from him, brushing down her crumpled clothes "Well, yes of course," she replied curtly. It seemed that as their friendship died so had Lily's rose coloured glasses for him; all of the things she had previously overlooked (well mildly scolded him over) had rushed to the forefront. All of the things she had taken his side over against James Potter and the Marauders had flipped; she now saw it hadn't all been _them_ but him as well.

"With _Potter_ I suppose," he practically spat angrily, he couldn't stand the fact that she was on _their_ side now.

She arched an eyebrow as she took another step back, arms folding loosely over her stomach "He _is_ head boy Sev…erus." She'd almost finished there, almost just called him by the old nickname she'd given him when they were children.

He took this and ran with it "I can't believe you let him and that Lestrange girl brainwash you."

She coughed in disbelief " _Brainwash_ me? Oh Severus that's rich; coming from you," she paused only continuing when his angered features fell into a confused frown "When we were children you told me about Hogwarts, the honourable and worthy house of Slytherin and how no one would look down on me for having non-magical parents-" (she refused to use the word muggle with him) "-and look around us now! You and your death eater wannabes pouring over The Daily Prophet each morning to see what _their_ parents have been up to; killing people, starting a war! You cannot tell me the Marauders are even half as bad as that!"

There were angry tears lining her eyes as he stammered and stumbled over a reply. He wanted to burst out about _that_ time Sirius Black had tried to kill him; sending him off to face a werewolf until James Potter had had a stroke of conscious warning him about the danger and not talking to his marauder pal for a week. If his friends were there – Evan, Amycus, the Lestrange brothers or even Regulus (brother to Sirius) – he knew what they'd say. They'd tell her to keep her little mudblood nose out of their business, that the only thing she had to worry about was whether or not she was next on the Death Eater's list.

Of course; he was unable to even think those words directed to Lily. Sweet, kind, beautiful Lily who almost made him want to leave his friends; to stick up for the _good_ side. The side who weren't killing but standing up for what was morally right.

Almost that is.

"Y'know what," she continued on, a tear daring to drop from her eyelashes to travel down her rosy (with anger) cheek "Your silence is deafening."

That was, of course, when James Potter arrived.

* * *

"Hey Wormtail, you finished your charms work yet?" Daxia asked hopefully as Peter wandered into the common room. She was surrounded by books and parchment, her hair dragged up into a messy ponytail as she chewed on the end of her quill in confusion. Sirius hadn't helped; with his stupid photographic memory he had finished his essay earlier that day refusing to help her to 'teach her a lesson'.

His face dropped as he joined her and Sirius around the fire "Not at all," he sighed pulling said work from his bag "Where're Prongs and Moony? Evans and Tink?"

"Head boy and girl duties," Daxia replied, obviously referring to James and Lily, not looking up from her work.

"And library…probably," continued Sirius, they didn't know for sure but it was always safe to assume Remus and Adiya were in the library if they weren't in the common room. He was lounging along the sofa, his feet irritatingly in Daxia's lap and his arms behind his head as he rested against the arm. A yawn of boredom loudly left his lips.

Peter nodded "So it's just us three?"

"Yep," Daxia answered (seeing as everyone knew it was Benji and Mary's date night) as she sat up "Weird right?"

"You guys are so _boring_ ," Sirius moaned earning a slap on the shoulder off Daxia "Hey!" he protested shuffling into a sitting position as he reached across the sofa to wrap his arms around her, squeezing her tightly "No hitting!"

She giggled as a squeal left her throat, her head rolling backwards to lean against his chest "Get off me!" she exclaimed as she wriggled in his arms in an attempt to break free.

"Oh get a room," Peter grumbled with an eyeroll, attempting to begin his essay.

Both freezing Daxia and Sirius separated slowly and awkwardly, Daxia going back to her work as Sirius fell back into his relaxed state from earlier. She glanced across to him tentatively before she turned back to her charms book, smiling awkwardly as their eyes met for a second.

"So guys," Peter began as he dropped his quill "Cheering charms?"

As the three exchanged confused glances (Daxia and Sirius because they were sure they weren't doing cheering charms _again_ ) the doorway to the common room swung open.

"I'm _so_ glad you're back!" Daxia exclaimed as Lily stormed into the room, a stern and stubborn look on her pretty features.

"I hate him!" she almost growled, Daxia slowly sat back down (deciding giving her friend the welcome back, thankful to see her, I really need your help hug was probably a bad idea). Sirius and Peter glanced up from their writing with intrigue.

"What-" Daxia began before Lily interrupted.

"James Potter! I had it under control! There was no need for him…Severus didn't do-"

" _Severus?!_ "

" _Snivellus?!_ "

Daxia and Sirius let out their exclaims together, both jumping to their feet as though Snape had broken into the Gryffindor common room and was stood waiting to duel them.

"He didn't _do_ anything!"

"He called you a…a… _mudblood_ ," Daxia argued, the last word spoken in almost a whisper, as her hands curled into fists through her anger. She had only managed to utter the word a couple of times in her life; deciding this would be an appropriate time in order to remind her friend just how awful her ex-friend had been.

Lily clenched her jaw stubbornly "At the end of _fifth year_! Something I'd rather forget to be honest with you! James is just abusing his head boy powers!"

"I am not!" James shouted finally joining the party and appearing through the portrait hole, Remus and Adiya close behind (looking extremely harassed; possibly from hearing James's side of the story first) "He was rude to you!"

"We had a disagreement!"

"You were crying!"

Their five friends (now all sat down, perched on the edge of their seats) watched in silent awe. James _never_ argued back to Lily this severely.

"You weren't even _there_!"

" _You. Were. Crying!_ "

"And why would you even care?!"

"Because I care about _you_!"

"Well I didn't ask for that!"

James sighed angrily; it was almost like there was no one else in the room as his hands ran through his messy hair "Of _course_ you didn't. I'm so sorry my feelings are so incredibly inconveniencing for you!"

"Hey! I didn't say they were inconveniencing!"

"Whatever!" James waved her off, the two of them stomping off to their respective dorms.

The common room fell silent as the two head students disappeared. Doors slammed from above and the remaining friends all exchanged worried glances. Sure they had seen their two friends banter back and forth over the years, stretching to a small row whenever it involved Severus but they'd never witnessed them screaming at one another like that before.

"What just-?" Remus frowned.

"Did they-?" Adiya breathed.

"They so _like_ each other!" Daxia exclaimed, turning to hi-five Sirius.

He was frowning "And you're okay with that?"

Confused she shook her head as she pulled a face at him, picking up his hand she hi-fived him anyway.

"Now all we just need to do is get them to admit it when they're not screaming at one another," Peter mumbled.

* * *

"So," Sirius began, jogging to catch up with Daxia, all awkwardness from the previous day's breakfast seemingly forgotten about "What're we doing about Evans and Prongs?" he asked placing an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side.

"Not much _right now_ ," she replied as they arrived at their first lesson of the day; Muggle Studies "We were the only ones cool enough to take this subject in our group _remember_?"

"I suppose," he shrugged keeping his arm around her as they joined their fellow students (mainly from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw) waiting for the professor to arrive "But we need to do something. They'll never admit it on their own."

Agreeing she looped her arm around his waist, leaning with her head on his shoulder as she yawned. She'd been up practically most of the night whispering ideas between herself and Adiya while Lily was safely up in her head girl dormitory for the first night that year (she, apparently, didn't like to sleep alone so had been staying in the, now, spare bed in the girls dorm) (Adiya and Daxia were convinced she just didn't like to be left out yet agreed that separate dorms for heads were stupid and unnecessary) "You do know it's full moon tonight don't you?"

He tensed up slightly as he leant with his chin on the top of her head, speaking in a whisper as he surveyed their surroundings. Even if he hadn't been aware of the exact date Remus had begun to look peaky a few days previous, having to retreat to the hospital wing that morning "Of course I do, why?"

Her jaw tensed stubbornly, she knew what the answer to her next statement was going to be but she said it anyway in the most nonchalant manner she could manage "Because I'm coming with you this time."

He let her go, taking a few steps back as he gripped onto her wrist to pull her away from their fellow students "You are not."

"I'll be fine!" she exclaimed making sure she remained quiet enough so no one could overhear "I'm as good as you are!"

"It's dangerous Vix! And I won't be able to protect you!"

She rolled her eyes, drama-queen-Sirius back with a vengeance, before folding her arms across her chest and sending him a glare "I can look after myself!"

"You don't know what it's like Vix! It's _not_ fun!"

"I don't care, I want to help!" she argued, a few of their classmates glanced around noticing Black and Lestrange were in a row and wondering if they needed to run and hide "I did all of the studying _and_ the practising; I want to put it to good use!"

"No," he said calmly (noticing the fearful glances being thrown their way) as Professor Burbage entered the classroom, thankful students following after her.

"You can't stop me," she whispered as they reached their seat, in the back as usual.

He glanced across to her out of the corner of his eye "Oh yes I can."

Those were the last words they exchanged throughout their Muggle Studies lesson, shocking even Professor Burbage who (as she was teaching them the ins and outs of Muggle Soap Operas) normally expected a lot of inappropriate questions called from the back of the room.

The silence lasted all the way back to the common room where the rest of their year were also beginning a free period.

"So what's up with everyone now?" Peter asked when they were all finally back together (minus Remus who was, of course, in the hospital wing). Obviously knowing what had happened between Lily and James he was clearly referring to Daxia (who was pretending to study with Lily's cat curled up on her lap) and Sirius who were sitting as far away from one another as physically possible, venomous and dangerous looks on both their faces.

Adiya shrugged "All I know is that Lily and James aren't speaking through sheer awkwardness."

A smile of amusement came to Peter's face "Understandable."

"Peter knows!" Daxia suddenly exclaimed out of context as she jumped to her feet (the cat practically growling, unimpressed as she was virtually thrown to the floor), even catching hold of Lily's attention "Don't you?!"

He sat back in his chair, eyes wide as Daxia looked down at him and Sirius sent him a warning glare. It was almost impossible to choose which side he would rather take "Er…I do?" Staying mutual always worked he supposed.

Or not.

"Peter!" Sirius shouted as he also jumped to his feet "Don't side with _her_! She can't come with us tonight!"

" _What!_ " James suddenly joined the angst fest with an outburst from where he was trying not to steal glances in Lily's direction "No Vix!...Wormtail…how can you agree to this?!"

"I didn't…?" Peter began, glancing around his three glaring friends in confusion before Daxia interrupted.

"You can't stop me James and I will be there to help!"

Lily and Adiya were looking up from the books they'd previously been lost in; eyes wide and mouths open in shock as they scanned around their angry looking friends. It had taken up until the previous year for them to be included in Remus's secret life as a werewolf (though they had both pretty much guessed anyway). Though Snape thought otherwise the boys and Daxia had clued them in properly the day after Sirius had almost led Lily's ex-best friend to his death.

Of course they'd had no issue with the _furry-little-problem_ , just the prank Sirius had thought acceptable (as it was _Remus_ , who could be scared of Remus? Also with Lily being muggleborn she didn't understand the prejudice against werewolves in the wizarding community as well as all of the others who'd had it drilled into them at a young age) (As bad as she knew it sounded it had made her feel like she had someone on her side, someone who could understand how she felt about the prejudice surrounding something which couldn't be helped; it only helped her friendship with Remus blossom further).

What they _didn't_ know was the fact that their friends were unregistered Animagi. That they _didn't_ head down to the hospital wing to await Remus's return to ensure he was okay after the transformation but instead joined him during the full moon.

Due to this reason Lily spoke up for her friend "Wait, why _can't_ Dax join you tonight?"

Daxia grinned smugly.

Sirius sighed "It isn't safe Evans, you don't understand."

"Then _make_ me understand!"

James groaned loudly, the more people who knew about their illegal activity the more they were risking their secret getting out "Dax will explain while we're out," He forced, his tone filled with reluctance as he looked to the expectant redhead awaiting her explanation.

He hadn't wanted her to find out like this. There had been many, _many_ different scenarios he had thought of over the years but allowing Daxia to let the secret loose in order to keep her safely indoors for one more full moon had not been one of them. He would have done anything to choose one of those scenarios over this one but if this one was the one which made Daxia stay in, which kept the girl he would do anything to protect out of danger for another month then he was happy with it.

Hell, he'd even hand the map, the cloak and the two way mirrors over for Evans to examine if it meant Daxia, the younger sister he was fiercely overprotective of and who had been like family to him since their first year, stayed within the walls of the castle.

"I will n-!"

"Dax!" he exclaimed cutting her off, his mind running as he tried to come up with a solution to keep her happy "We'll give you a trial okay? Tomorrow in the forest, _prove_ you've been working and…you can come next time," he continued grabbing Sirius by the arm before he could protest and dragging him out through the portrait hole, Peter trailing along after them.

Lily and Adiya turned to Daxia "You'll explain _what_?"

* * *

"Are you _insane?!_ "

"Sirius I-"

"You can't just give her _everything_ she wants Potter! She could get herself into trouble! She could get **hurt**!"

"I kn-"

"You two may have this new _thing_ going on – which I am NOT happy about by the way – but you wanting to shag her to get over Evans doesn't excuse… _this_!"

"What! No I-"

"She could be killed! She could be bitten! She-"

"SIRIUS!"

The boys came to a stop, none of them really realising just how far they had gotten from the common room without the use of the cloak or the map until that very moment.

James glared up to his best friend's slightly taller frame (Peter glanced between them in confusion; since when had James wanted to shag Daxia?) "I _don't_ want to shag Vix and I _don't_ want her to come with us either!" he exclaimed explaining once Sirius sent him a confused look and an over dramatic shrug "I told her that to shut her up, we'll take her out for her to show us what she's been working on then by next full moon we'll find a reason to put her off again!"

Sirius arched an eyebrow "And the secret meetings, helping you to 'get over Evans'?"

James smirked at the jealousy in his friends features "That's for you to figure out mate."


End file.
